A birthday on Valentine's Day
by Arkeem
Summary: It's Valentine's day, which means happy couples and love. The 14th of February's also Angel's birthday, which means a day filled with chocolate and action to the lifeguard Bodie. Rated M for Smut and food play (this is also my present to a certain someone, happy v's day hon!)


_Happy Valentine's day everyone! This is the author writing, and I hope you enjoy the story I wrote in kind of a hurry. I'm not much of a writer, nor is English my original language, so I hope you all can forgive and point me if I made any grammar mistakes or the like. I'll appreciate any review regarding this story!_

_This story's my Valentine's day gift to my gf. Since both of us like this ship and I'm currently unable to do anything else for a present, I thought about writing this little something for her. Hope you like it too hot bun :9!_

_I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the Dance Central games, property of Harmonix_

* * *

The day had just been perfect.

It started with a late breakfast and a trip to the cinema after work, where a classical comedy movie was being showed. After hour and half of jokes and laughs, tasty sweet popcorn and cold cokes, they decided to take a walk through the beach nearby to finish the day. Despite spending the entire afternoon working as a lifeguard, Bodie could never get tired of the beautiful sight of it. The sun was setting and the waves were dyed with yellow and red tones, gently crushing at the shore and leaving trails of white foam behind. It was a quiet walk, and the beach wasn't as crowded as they first thought it would be, being Valentine's day and all. Most of the couples were probably eating a fancy dandy dinner at the nearest fancy and dandy restaurant or something, and Bodie was glad he wasn't there. Not that he would mind a good meal, but all that classy thing wasn't really his style, and Angel knew that he would always prefer a good greasy burger over some "small fancy dish".

Something seemed a bit off though; the usual bold Hispanic man was lost in thought as they sat on the ground staring at the vast sea before them. The few couples lingering around started to leave at the sight of the sun setting and the few stars appearing. Only they remained in the shore, making small chat about the movie and simply enjoying each other's companion. The blond surfer sighed as he laid his head on Angel's shoulder and commented about how much he enjoyed today. Angel seemed to snap out of his weird silence when he felt him blond leaning on and quietly answered that he was also glad he got to enjoy such a tranquil Valentine's despite all of the people inside the theater smooching out and giggling in the middle of the movie. Bodie checked his surroundings and proceeded to lean closer to his lover's neck; he could smell Angel's cologne and smiled as he kissed a close spot. The latino jerked back a bit, taken by surprise, he wasn't usually the one getting all close while outside their place. He won't deny it wasn't a pleasant surprise though, so he followed the game with a quick kiss, just barely brushing lips. Both of them closed their eyes as they kept on teasing against each other's with a small smile; sandy hands brushing each other's cheeks. Bodie closed the gap, making the first move as he brushed his tongue against Angel's lips, as if asking for permission; one he happily got. They entangled tongues for a second, gently licking and tasting each other's mouths, until the blonde broke the contact again, making Angel form a displeased expression as he cleaned with his wrist a trail of saliva on the corner of his mouth.

"_Don't think I forgot."_ Whispered Bodie with a shy smile as he stood up and shook the sand off his clothes. Angel sat there dazzled, and sprung up after a second, shaking too the sand off his body. He gave a relieved sigh, and gave the other a soft punch on the arm. The blond laughed it off, and with a big grin, bumped his forehead softly against the others'. "_Happy birthday, Angel!"_ Not wasting a single second, the latino kissed his lover. Feeling himself spring back to his lovely everyday character, he slapped his butt hard with a hand, as a payback for that joke, and got a whimper in response… As well as a bothered look from Bodie. Well, he deserved that.

Sand started to disappear as both of them left the beach behind and walked towards their place, a small yet comfortable house they shared together. When they arrived to their place, the moon was high up, lighting up the night alongside the few streetlights nearby.

Dinner preparations were going smoothly, the latino helped around the kitchen and proved to be somewhat of a distraction too, as both of them prepared burgers with some fries; Angel played around while he prepared everything. Pinching the blonde's butt, kissing and playfully fondling himself like some cat, followed by laughing and some more teasing. In matter of no time, both were sitting in the table and enjoying their meal. Angel had his phone off the entire day since he didn't want to interrupt the day off replying messages from friends, family (and fans). It was Valentine's Day after all, and Bodie was the only thing he should be paying attention too...Even though he was a bit downed by the fact he wasn't greeted with a morning birthday present or anything alike, and spent the day partially "sad". He felt a pinch of guilt for his childish behavior as he turned on the phone for a second. A minute later, his mom called wishing him a happy birthday, a lovely Valentine, and greetings to Bodie… Angel quickly hanged the phone after that and turned it off as he heard the blond laughing. Both of them tried to keep it a secret from their parents, but after months passed it became too obvious they were getting "intimate".

The hamburgers were delicious, and there were no more distractions; soon enough, the couple was cleaning up the kitchen and washing the dishes. But just before Angel left the kitchen, Bodie grabbed him by the wrist and gave him a surprise kiss. _"By the way, I got some ice-cream for tonight" _

He approached the fridge and took out a big pot of vanilla and chocolate flavored ice-cream, alongside some chocolate syrup. Angel smiled and reached his lover for another kiss, thankful for his thoughtfulness, but as he was about to leave to the hall with the blond on his side, he was stopped yet again. This time, Bodie had an embarrassed look, his eyes shifting between the ice cream and the floor_. "You know, I wanted to try something out today…"_ He went silent, and it took just a second in Angel's brain to figure out what he wanted to do; so with a smile from side to side, he grabbed the other by the hand and went directly towards the bedroom taking the lead. With a fast walking, he opened the door, let the other inside and closed it behind.

"_Are you sure you want to try this? It's going to be messy"_ Angel wanted to be sure Bodie was fine trying out this new thing, and didn't want him to freak out. Not that it was anything extreme, just a little bit of foreplay, but it was still something new. New and exciting.

The blond left the ice-cream on the bed along with the chocolate syrup and a spoon. Smiling and reassuring him it was fine, he then stood in front of him, putting his arms behind his neck and locking in a deep slow kiss. As their tongues once again met, Angel put his hands to work, starting from down below, playfully grabbing and squeezing his butt, slowly raising and closing their gap with a passionate hug, rubbing his crotch against the other's, entangled in a mess. Feeling the need to touch more skin, he unbuttoned the blonde's shirt and then skillfully undid his pants. Bodie took care of the next, as he kicked out his shoes along with his pants, and stood awkwardly in his short briefs and a noticeable bulge under it. The latino checked him out, boxers were his usual choice for underwear, so he rarely saw the him in those briefs. The underwear was tight on his waist, of a clear light chocolate color and it really looked good on him. "_You should wear these more often_" He traced with his fingers Bodie's spine and hugged him from behind, closing his mouth on his shoulder and leaving a small mark, followed by a gentle kiss. He smelled like sunblock and his slightly tanned skin was a bit salty. Delighted, as his mouth worked on the neck and the sides, his hands roamed over his lover's chest; pinching both nipples and playing with them, earning a nice soft moan from Bodie, who was being undone by his touches and caresses. Despite being a bit shorter and less built than him, Angel managed to make him squirm and tremble under his touch, which really gave him a bit of a guilty joy. Sadly, he had to move on with the game, so with a playful slap on his butt, he told him to lay on the bed facing him. The brunette undid his own clothes, and crawled up to the bed, only in his underwear. A nice pair of black Calvin Klein, typical Angel… But for his surprise (and pleasure) they didn't stayed on him, so off they went to the corner of the bedroom alongside the blonde's last strand of self-restrain. And the same happened to his own underwear, the latino tugged them away, and they both lied exposed on the bed in front of each other.

"_Can't forget about the ice cream"_ Angel grabbed the spoon and opened the can, scooping a bit of the cold dessert and slowly putting it on top of Bodie's chest. The heat of his body was melting out the ice cream pretty fast, and after just a few seconds, it melt into a small white pool and was dripping away between the blonde's pectorals. He quickly gave a lick to the remaining ice cream cream and grinned. _"Well this is going to be fun" _

He scooped even more ice cream, vanilla and chocolate alike, and left them alongside his chest again, carefully placing it on top of each perked up nipple, followed by some chocolate syrup. He gently started gently biting and teasing them with flicking motions with his tongue, eating what could be the best dessert in his life. Bodie was moaning beneath him, arms on top of his head, trying not to squirm a lot. The heat of his body was melting the ice away, and it ran through his skin in thin rivulets of chocolate and white colors. Angel took a bit of it on his mouth and kissed him, passing the sweet and cold substance from his mouth to the surprised blond. He gladly took the bits of ice cream left, and the latino immediately got back into putting more ice cream all over the already delicious body.

Placing some rows alongside his abs now, Angel went crazy with the chocolate syrup, painting his lover lower half with thick streams of sweetness, even going far as to put some on the blonde's neglected crotch. Then the real feast started. His tongue worked all along the way, licking and sucking, making loud sounds as he slowly lowered himself towards his goal. With a glance, he could see his lover was just as hard as he was, his length proudly lying flat on his stomach, decorated with streams of syrup. "_Provecho!"_ He said with a sly grin as he opened his mouth wide open and took the head straight on, causing Bodie to jerk his hips towards and making him to suddenly swallow more of his chocolate covered length in. Angel then had an idea, so with a nice suck and a kiss on the tip of the head, he sat next to the surfer, who whimpered at the sudden stop. _"Wouldn't be fun if only I had dessert, right?"_ Grabbing the bottle, he squeezed the content on top of his own erection, then proceeded to put some more again on Bodie's.

He then proceeded on positioning himself on top of his lover, kneels next to his head; he left clear what he wanted, and with a lick of his lips, he got back into licking and eating out the treat before him. The blond got the idea, and repositioned himself, his hands now grabbing Angel by his butt and lowering him towards his own mouth. Helped by his eager thrusts, he started to take in the latino's length, tasting the sweet syrup and moving his hips at the same time his tongue worked through the throbbing member. Sucking noises were filling up the bedroom, as well as muffled moaning and grunting coming from both men pleasuring each other. Not done yet with the fun, he halted for a second and coated two of his fingers in saliva and bits or precum coming out of the shaft between his hands and slid one easily through Bodie's entrance. He gave a soft hum and split his legs wide open to ease the access of the digit while still working on Angel's own dick. Working the finger in and out of his slowly relaxing passage, Angel slid in another of his fingers as he let a bit of saliva work its way through the shaft, lubricating it. Both hands busy on his lover beneath him, Bodie had stopped giving him head, and was instead trying to not be too loud. Lovely moans were mixed with the loud sound of his hand masturbating him with eagerness. Not long after that, dollops of precum started to flow once again, and that was his queue to stop.

He shifted and repositioned again between his legs, lifting them a bit. Grabbing his own dick covered in saliva, and slowly pushed his way inside the blond, almost eager to get started, but still careful to not make it unpleasant for his lover. _"Well someone's eager tonight, you're pretty much sucking me in" _Angel whispered as he felt himself fully entering him quickly despite him trying to be careful.

"_It's not like it's my first time" _Replied the blond whose breathing was slow and steady. With his cheeks red out of embarrassment and his eyes shining with contained lust, he shifted a bit in bed, trying to get something out of the position and moving his hips in an enticing way. Bodie had decided he was going to make his best for Angel tonight since it was his birthday, and he had another thing he wanted to try. So with a whisper he asked him to switch positions instead of going through "the usual". Taking the lead now, he dragged Angel on the slick bed and made him lay on the dirty mattress, his hand going down to grasp his erection and direct it once again towards his entrance. Soon enough, he was giving the latino a show, once he managed to get the entire length inside of his body, he started to move up and down it.

"_Didn't know you wanted to go for a ride"_ Joked Angel between low grunts as he enjoyed the show he was getting. Bodie replied with a loud moan as he started to speed up his movements; his butt moving up and down the shaft, hitting against café hips repeatedly. His own hands roamed his chest, pinching and tugging his nipples. The latino grabbed his hips and started to mark a faster speed, sometimes the surfer would stay still in place and he would make the calls, thrusting in and out, making him curve in pleasure and moan right in front of Angel's face, eyes closed and sweat coming down his front. He felt tired out and lost his balance for a moment, so the latino picked him up, kissing him passionately and changing positions to how they were at the beginning. While panting for breath, he lifted Bodie's hips and placed his legs on top of his own shoulders, diving in again while the other let out a loud scream of pleasure.

He pushed in deeper forward, closing the gap between the two of them as he bent the blond more and more, their foreheads almost touching. _"Never would have guessed you were this flexible" _Laughed the brunette as he started moving his hips with vigor; he felt in heaven with each thrust, hot warmth surrounding his shaft and deliciously squeezing him inside every time he moved. Bodie was letting the most lust filled moans he had heard in a while, in this position he could easily brush against his most sensitive areas, reaching deep and hitting them hard; the blond was being undone beneath him as he tried to get a hold of anything with his hands, definitely lost in pleasure as much as he was. Entangling his arms around his own legs, he locked his eyes in Angel's and they stayed like that. The brunette was just about to reach his climax, and so he felt was Bodie, who was pretty much clenching him around tightly, his hips showing involuntary twitches. With a quick motion, he grabbed his neglected dick, painfully erect and moving up and down with every hard thrust; a few seconds later, he could feel it twitching too under his touch. Masturbating the blond and pistoning that way inside and outside his interior at the same time, it didn't take him too long to reach his climax. With a final jerk, the blond went silent and tensed his muscles, reaching heaven as his shaft released pent up lust, ropes of cum splattering Angel's hand. The sight of him cumming was everything he needed to release too, so with a final thrust he blow his own load inside the hot and narrow passage. Spasming still inside Bodie, he gave a happy spank to his lover's butt and collapsed on top of him. Both spent, sticky and sweaty, they had indeed made a mess.

Still embracing the afterglow, they shared a deep kiss and recovered from the action. But not before they felt asleep in the mess, Bodie's phone started to ring. With a slow vague movement, he reached it and answered. Angel meanwhile was drifting off to a well deserved sleep, but before he could, the blond called him. _"The guys are going clubbing tonight, and they want us to go with them"_

Well he couldn't say no to a night of clubbing, especially on his birthday, and on Valentine's day with his lovely couple… He stood up, stretched and gave his dirty surfer a wink and a smooch.

"_Thanks for the birthday present amor, it was one of the best, and for the sweet dessert"_ Bodie replied with another kiss, and the pair started to get ready and clean for a night out in the club. Angel was definitely going to try that position later on.


End file.
